Why Do Belivers Fall In Love
by Queencgamer
Summary: 18 years after the battle with Pitch, Bunny and his little ankle-biter are still as tight as can be, maybe even stronger. Bunny begins to have these weird feeling just as Sophies birthday is coming the duo make a wish not even the Man in the Moon could never predict..
1. Where you came in

This is my first story so please tell me how it is and make sure to comment!

Oh and Rise Of The Guardians will NEVER belong to me if it did i wouldnt be wasting my time writing fanfiction _-_ It stays with DreamWorks

* * *

~Why do Belivers Fall In Love~

"Come On!" I yell hanging over the ledge of the cliff

"Quiet I'm TRYING!" yelled Pitch trying to grab my hand

"WELL HURRY!"

I can only hold on so long until i feel my grip loosen in the cant end like this.I never even got to tell Bunny how I...

OH wait your probably wondering why I'm over a cliff and why Pitch Black better know as the boogeyman is helping me right now of all this story goes back to 8 weeks...4 days before my 21th birthday but its really long so you better get comfortable grab a chair and some snacks because this will take A LOT of explaining..so lets start from the very beginning..

-8 weeks ago_

* * *

YES MY FIRST CLIFFHANG! Make sure to review if you want to see the adventure unfold!


	2. Back 8 weeks ago

Im pretty upset i didnt get any reviews cause but i will admit i was typing from my kindle so it was kind of know that I got *pause for dramatic yet pointless affect* A LAPTOP my stories wont seem as reviews will not bring me down!Now on with the show!

Disclaimer:...Do we really have to go over this?sigh I dont own Rise of the Guardians and never wil but I do love Dreamworks.

Oh just to let you know Sophie's 20 right now and Jamie is 28

* * *

~8 weeks ago~Sophie POV

Ok ever heard of the Easter Bunny?The Sandman,Tooth Fairy,Jake Frost, or Santa?Well I pretty much have been spending 18 years of my life with job is to protect kids all around the world, but I seem to be the only adult alive that guardians has there own center, my favorite being I have know the guardians for so long they all seem like family to the Easter Bunny being my all time bunny in question was sitting right across from me holding a deck of he wasnt in the Warren we were playing Go Fish.

"Got any nines ankle biter?"

I look up from my deck to look at the six-foot I know the Easters Bunnys supposed to be all cute and stuff, but cute was only number 5 on the list to describe , the REAL Easter Bunny is a six foot pooka with kick ass skills,awesome,weapons and a cute that very bunny has been my friend for the last 18 years and i may or may not have a teeny tiny crush in him..

Ok Im pretty much in love with him

"Nope go fish"

Just as he's about to grab a card from the deck I hear a knock at the door.I sigh putting down my deck to get the door and I look out the peephole.I see my older brother Jamie standing there with his stupid girl friend,Monica.I cant stand her,its all her fault Jamie doesnt belive in her anymore.

~Flashback~

I see Jamie and Monica standing there hand and hand coming home from high school heading in the kitchen I run down in time to see them about to kissing.

"Gross" I say interrupting there little makeout session.

"Hey Sophie didnt know you where home." Jamie says giving me a slightly embarrassed smile while Monica was giving me a look that said ;Get lost sweetie,the grown ups are talking;

Glaring at her in return I respond to Jamie "Ya well you missed Jack he asked if you wanted to go to North's shop with him."

But he just gave me a confused look as Monica's faced formed into some sick sweet smile.

"Who's Jack?"

I had never cried more that I had the night Jamie stopped believing.

~Present~

I open the door to let them walking in ruffling my hair like we were kids again as Monica sashay right it.I just HATE IT when she does that.

"Hey Sophie"Jamie says throwing his jacket at the chair Bunnymund was sitting it causing it to land on hid fumbled for a moment to pull it off him and threw it down to the ground.

"I not a coat right,mate."

I giggle a bit but stop to notice Monica asked me a question while pointing to the deck of cards/

"So care to explain why your playing cards by yourself?"

"Um I was just getting ready to put those away." I quickly put all the cards together and motion for Bunny to create a hole and leave.I always found it awkward since Jamie stopped believing to have me,him and a guardian and the same he was staying put.

"Anyway we have great news"Jamie said grasping Monica's hand in his while she gave me a one of a kind evil queen smile.

"Hope its you two blokes are breaking up"Bunny commented from the chair

I stiffen a laugh thinking the very idea of never seeing Monica again urging me to guardians all know about say since childhood she never believed in the is pretty stupid if you ask me since who doesnt want to belive in hope,wonders and dreams?Well HELLO every kid should!

"I have asked Monica to marry me!"Jamie exclamied holding up her hand to show me the diamond was the same one the said to be passed down from generation to generation in my seeing it on her hand made me feel sick.I glanced over to Bunny to see he looked like a deer in headlights.I should have seen this coming...after all they been going out for 13 years everyone always asking when they would tie the knot.I could only stare at my brother as he grabbed his coat from the floor but noticed Monica wasnt following him.

"I'll leave you two to talk about stuff I have to go pick up Monty from !" he called already out the door down the stairs.

I turn to see Monica sitting down right across from Bunny smiling sweetly at me.

"So Sophie long time no see!How have you been?I know you'll love to come see -"

"Drop the act Monica" I say cutting her was always like this with me and Jamie left she always stared to pick on me.I have always tried to tell Jamie but he never believed i just learned to stand up for myself. "Jamie left now what do you want?"

All in one her nice act dissapered as she walked over to me and grabbed a lock of my hair pulling may not look like it but she had one heck of a strong grip!I was facing the floor but could see Bunny getting up to try to stop her.I shake my head, what could he do?Monica certainly didnt belive meaning he just go threw brought my head up so I could look her straight in the eye.

"Drop Dead"

* * *

Ok not bad if i do say so myself!But its the backfeed I need!Please leave comment on what you think and i'll try to update every Sunday,Wensday or Saturday.

PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok i want to thank Qwerty124, .Roared,Laliwuvanime3 and MikiMouze16 for being my first reviewers and for the cool advice!You guys rock! Virtul cookies for all of you ^5 and sadly I dont anyone who can read my stories since everyone I know thinks fanficton is a total waste of time (LOSERS) so I have to try my best!

Anyway this chapter will be in no ones POV just for giggles and I dont think ill being trying to write Bunnymunds accent.

Disclamer:SEROUSLY I DONT OWN THIS MOVIE DREAMWORKS DOES! IF I DID I SURE AS HELL BE MAKING SURE IT HAD A SEQUAL!

* * *

"Drop Dead"

Bunnys eyes went wide as dinner plates as he eyes the tall looked back at Sophie to see she didnt even always told him how Monica was the cause for Jamie not believing but Bunny just said she was upset and that at some point in life kids will stop believing,but seeing that very women grab a strand of his ankle biters hair is when he knew Sophie wasnt exaggerating when she said Monica was felt like he was watching a episode of gossip girls (THANKS CAT) as Sophie freed herself and pushed Monica away.

"You know Im tired of this little dont you just leave before I call Jamie back up?"Sophie said getting ready to pull out her cell.

"Then what?Its not like he's going to belive never has never will."

Sophie stopped reaching for her phone and knew Monica was right on since Jamie stopped believing Sophie tried all she could to get him to believe her attempts were failures as her brother just started to think she was becoming a Jamie hit 14 she just decided to stop but still kept and showed her own belief in the which Monica always did and still makes fun of.

"I thought I just decided to tell you you arent invited to the wedding." Monica paused for a moment "Also the your 'guardians friends' arent ether."

Sophie only felt as time had stopped at what she invited to her brothers wedding?!Casting her off the guest list was one thing but making fun of her belief was wanted to say something back but a lump was stuck in her himself felt like punching the women seeing the verbal pain she was causing Sophie.

At this Monica grabbed her things and proceeded the front was at the door frame when she stopped and grabbed a nearby picture of Jamie,his friends,herself and the guardians that was taken on Christmas eve at Santa's picture has everyone in it but to someone who didnt belive only saw the kids.

"Don't worry about being alone ether.I'll be making sure none of his low life friend come ether."

CRASH

Monica dropped the frame and left with no hesitation and Bunny could only stare at the broken picture made a move to pick it up but was held back by Bunnymund.

"Wouldnt want you cutting yourself, would we?"

After cleaning up the mess he turned and saw Sophie on the couch with he head in between her knew she only did this when she was stressed about something.

"You ok Soph?'Bunny went over to her and wrapped his arms around a while she buried her face into his chest and stayed there for a long time.

"Sometimes I just wanna runaway."It came out muffled but Bunny understood it anyway.

"Dont tell me your going to let that she-witch get to you ankle biter." At this Sophie look up and nodded her head in a could only the really was saying I'll get been through this hurt Bunny to see the light of his life like this in such a state where the curious glow in her eyes she always had was stare at the soon the be birthday gir- that's it!Bunny untangled himself from Sophie and began to tap his foot.

"How would you like an early birthday present ankle-biter?" Sophie immediately sprang up and her eyes glowed like a they did when first discovering the Warren years ago.

"I would love that!" Getting a early birthday gift was cool, but getting a early birthday gift from the Easter Bunny was cooler!

Bunny chuckled and jumped down a hole leading to the Warren.A few moments later he came back with both hands behind his back.

"Now close your eyes"Sophie did as she was told and felt Bunny tied something around her wrist.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Go ahead."

Sophie opened her eyes and on her wrist was a charm bracelet that seemed to grow a bright green it was a small cursive charm the spelled out hope, a easter egg,snowflake,fairy wings,christmas tree and a very small charmed size bottle of dreamsand.(LUCKY :( )Her eyes started to water as she tackled Bunny in a hug.

"This is the best gift I have every recieved"She wishpered.

Bunny stood there in shock by the sudden action but soon returned the hug grinning like someone said easter was better that christmas.

The two stayed in that position for a while until Sophie let go, her face covered with a light blush.

"Thanks for cheering me up Bunny."

"No problem all your my favorite believer."He joked

She sent him a embarrassed smile and nodded her head agreeing with him on the favorite believer thing.

"Dont you have work at the Warren to do?I would be worried Jack is freezing the place to below 0 again." She said half serous and half jokingly.

Bunny's suddenly eyes suddenly became ones of horror as he tapped his foot fastly making a hole.

"Bloody hell! I forgot frostbite was there when I came to visit but sorry but I have to run!"

She grinned as she waved bye and saw him jump down the hole.A moment later she heard someone scream and a familiar mischievous laughter.

* * *

I think Im getting a little better at I want the readers to decide on who you want to see next chapter your choices are

Sandy and Pitch

Cupcake

Jack

Tooth

Voting ends next Saturday! Be sure to review and tell me who you want and I always appreciate advice!


	4. Author Note IMPORTANT

Ok so the next guest star for the chapter will be...

~Duh duh duh duh duh`

~Never gonna give you up never gonna let you down never gonna run around and desert you never gonna make you cry never gonna say goddbye never gonna tell and lie and desert you~

lol sorry this is just my closest attempt to rick roll someone.

Anyway I hate to say this but since acertain someones christing is coming up and mothers day I wont be able to upload anymore chapters for a while, plus news is that the readers get a while new week to vote on who you want to see next chapter!Just for a remind the choices are

Jack

Sandy and Pitch

Cupcake

...to lazy to look up who eles but if your not its in the last chapter.

Jack and Cupcake are currently tied but since Cupcake was requested by qwerty first if no more reviews cupcake will win.

Anyway remember to review, Have a awesome mothers dayif you are one! (I could never imagine mom mom one here )


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone!Belive it or not I was about to not update today because I am busy but I have too announcements..

1)JACK FROST WON THE POLL!

2)I AM OFFICALY A TEEN AS OF TODAY!~Happy Birthday to me~LOL

disclaimer:My best birthday gift would BE to OWN Rise of the Guardians but sadly I still with the show!Oh and for the record I going to add some PitchxSophie in the story a little!I just love to write a jealous bunny!

* * *

~2 days later Sophie POV~

I woke up with shaking in cold sweat with my heart beating out of my chest.I looked around my room to see what is was -Pitch Black(Not the person!)I sighed.I had been having nightmares since Monica and Jamie came to pay me a nightmare was different, but it they all told me the same thing.

_Imganation can get out of hand._

I didnt have the slightest clue of what that ment but I was worried about Pitches starnge thing was the nightmares didnt _feel_ like pitches, they felt more like warning then just some bad dream.I brushed that thought aside when I heard a knock on my it was some kind of pervert I grabbed the boomerangs Bunny gave me a few years back.I was being bullied some much for my belief in the guardians so Bunny decided to teach my some self me when i say _no one_ wanted to mess with a girl who knew tai chi and how to wield a boomerang.

Anyway I looked to see my window start to cover in frost and it to Jack to come vist me at 5 in the moringing.I put down my weapons and opened the window to let him flew past me leaving a chill in the what are you going do?He is Jack Frost after all.

"Heya Kiddo" Jack said with his usual cocky grin with one arm leaning on his staff.

I only glared at him

"Did you know I was this" I pinched my fingers together to make a inch "close to knocking the frost out of you! I thought you were some kind of pervert!"

He gave me a strange look but threw his head back and laughed.

"Jack Frost the iv heard it all!" I cracked and grin then started laughing with him.

Couple of minutes later we stopped witha uncomfortable was the one that suddenly broke it.

"So the easter kangaroo vist you today?" He said suddenly finding the floor interesting and with the sly grin on his face wiped off.

I only nodded my was clear something was wrong but I couldnt think of anything that could bother Jack.I mean, he's the guardians of FUN!I havent seen him this upset since Jamie stopped .. that was it.

"You heard about the wedding...didnt you?"

"Yeah" Even if Jamie couldnt see Jack anymore he always visited to see how he was still was amazing that one girl caused Jamie to forget about his best Cluade,Caleb,Monty,Pippa and Cupcake still couldnt belive it after I told them Jamie stopped helped me in trying to him to belive again but it was always gave up but everyone kept there belief.

"So.."I started out trying to change the subject "Bunny visited me today."

Jack face suddenly changed back into a , I forgot his opion on me and Bunny trying to be telling him about my nightmares would have been better

"You know Soph you all ways COULD tell him you like him."He said twirling his staff around

I was about to tell him hes been eating too many sugar cookies when Jacks words set him how I feel..when I first realized I liked Bunny I was 16.I thought it was one of those stupid crushes you got over, but mine never went only souls alive I have told are Cupcake and because we agreed if I told her a secret she would tell me her real name,since no one knows even North knew and he knew every child out her real names only reason I told Jack was becuase he threatened to fly me around the world at his top speed.I didnt know if he was joking or not but that was a risk I was NOT willing to take.

"Okay, how about this you leave and let me go back to sleep and I will tell Bunny on my ?I held my hand out to shake.

He grinned at me and shook it.

"Deal,goodnight kiddo!" He said and flew out the door.

I only rubbed my temples and looked back at the was 5:30!I had work in 2 hours.I laided back in bed and started to sleep peaceful for once until my eyes shoot open at what I just made a deal with Jack.

..What the hell did I just do!?

* * *

Okay I get if this chapter is crappy but I only had 30 mins to write Saturday everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everybody!I have read the reviews and I have to say a few things before I things first is I want to thank everyone that wished me a happy birthday and to everyone that offered to be my beta reader.I also wanted to say that since this is my first story I wanted to try to do this by myself. I love the offers to help me out but I want to try to complete this without help!What you CAN do is always review a new chapter come out and tell me what you again love the offers to help but my stupid pride wont let me. Now on with the chapter!

Disclaimer:I dont own Rise Of The Guardians cause if I did Sophie get more screen time

* * *

~Sophie Pov~The Next Day

"Ugh"

I woke up 2 hours later when my alarm went deal I made with Jack still buzzing in my , what was wrong with me! Tell Bunny,the six foot pooka that has watched me grow from a toddler to a young adult, my feelings!? ON MY FREAKIN BIRTHDAY!Ugh, I swear Jack always gets me to agree to stupid stuff!I remember the time he said if I could win in a snowball fight against him he would fly me to paris.I always wanted to go to paris!Anyway the only thing that earned me was a week of being grounded because I ended up hitting a window and breaking it instead.

I roll over to shut off the stupid noise when I noticed the bracelet Bunny had given me glow slightly.A small smile and blush formed over my face as I remember why I liked him so was always there for me,I could always depend on him,he would never put me in harms way and always thinks of me. Most importantly he gives me _hope_.I smile and get out of bed walking over to the bracelet holding it close to my chest. All I can think about is how the gift is glowing...a dark glow...a dark graceful wait dark glow?

I look down to see the small bottle of dreamsand started to flicker black and red as the bottle starts shake looking like a bomb getting ready to set eye's widen as my dream started to play back in my head from last night.

_Imagination can get out of hand_

The small bottle suddenly burst as the dreamsand starts to form a mini tornado that seems to get bigger by the second.I held on to my bed post to avoid getting sucked in the tornado of dark dreamsand.I see the bracelet getting sucked into the tornado,along with the rest of my was no way I was losing it!It ment way too much to me!

I made a mad dive for the bracelet as the tornado gets bigger and bigger destroying most of my coud be replaced while overs my top priority was that braclet!I stare at the tornado until I see it turn-blue!?THE HECK!I turn to see Jack,Sandy and Bunny in battle stances as Jack freezes the tornado.

"Jack,Sandy Bunny!" I have never been so relieved to see the guardians of fun,hopes and dreams.

Jack sends me over a quick wink as he continues to freeze the growing tornado that was happening in my room.I see Sandy use his dreamsand to whip the frozen tornado of dark dreamsand into pieces,then collapse to and I went rushing to his side as Bunny went over to the broken charm bracelet.

"Can someone please tell what the heck happened to Sandy!" I was practically panicking while holding the passed out guardian of dreams.

Bunny and Jack shared a sad look as Bunny picked up the bracelet handing to me.

"We think Pitch is back." he said looking down at me with a guilty look on his from giving me the dreamsand the Pitch could use to manipulate for his own little game.

I put a hand on his shoulder to sign that no harm was done and looked over my room...and I thought my deal with Jack was the least of my problems. It seriously looked like a tornado hit this place...damn it irony.

Jack suddenly start to grip his staff furiously and started pacing in my room.

"I don't understand!" he starts saying "We got ride of Pitch years ago and made sure of it!We saw his own nightmares take him down!There no way, never even after all these years he could get this powerful!"

"Never say never, mate" Bunny says looking down at Sandy in my grasp.

I stood there awkwardly looking back and forth between the three guardians before my curiosity got the best of me.

"Are you sure this is Pitch?" I quickly cover my mouth after asking the ridiculous started to sound like I was defending the Boogeyman! But I mean, just because stuff gets darks it couldn't always be Pitch!Pitch can't be the guardians only enemy, right?

Jack and Bunny stare at me for a moment before I hear Bunny mumble something.

"Um, could you say that again?" I ask looking down at the floor going on dumb hormones! I'm not 16 anymore!

"You could be right, Pitch was back MIM would have given us a warning like last time."

Jack started to nod going into a train of thought before looking at Sandy.

"Sophie, you could be right... and if you are that means we have to get Sandy back to North's quickly and call Tooth."

I hand Sandy over to him as he flies over to the window he came in last looks back at me and Bunnymund giving a slight smile.

"Hope I see you two _lovebunnies_ at the pole."He says laughing a bit "Wind take me to North's!" Then flies off as quickly as he before he heard me and Bunny scream...

"JACK!"

"BLOODY SHOW PONY!"

Bunny and I yell at the snow it to Jack to always try to lighten the then starts to lightly tapping his foot creating a hole.

"Wait!" I grab on to the back of his fur just as he is about to jump gives me a puzzled look as I let go blushing a bit.I quckiley shake it off and put one hand on my hip.

"You aren't going to forget about me are you?" I ask wanting to of this could be connected to my dream and if it is I wanted to put a stop to it.

He chuckles a bit before gesturing to my pajamas and closing up the hole for himself.

"I wouldn't forget about you, ankle-biter" he then gives me a flustered look "but you might want to change first."

I couldn't tell what he was so nervous about until I looked down to see exactly what I was wearing... a green tank top and my underwear...crap.I cover myself quickly before blushing like a did it only take me NOW to notice? In my defence when you wake up to a red and black tornado of sand, clothes are the_ last _thing on my mind.I shake my head and look around to see what clothes were sucked in to the tornado or destroyed.

I grab some camo cargo pants, a brown military cap and the boomerang Bunny gave me just in case things got crazy at the Pole.I look over to the broken bracelet and put it in my pocket.I couldnt bear to part with it even if it a bit becuase caused a was a gift from my crush and that ment I was sure as hell going to keep it.

"Ready."

He nods and starts tapping his foot again giving me a small grin.

"Buckle up."

Then I start I know how Alice felt.

* * *

Ok chapter 6 is done! Keep leaving me reviews and telling me what you think! Advice is always appreciated! Just don't start telling me that I should drop this story because that will never happen!And if you didn't notice I made a few changes! I kept getting reviews on that and on my laptop it seems to always take out a few words.

THIS I SWEAR!(I LOVE EL TIGRE! FRIDA IS THE BOMB!)


	7. Another important author note

Hello everyone I wanted to say two things here in this note

1)My previous chapter,where you said has many mistakes has been fixed!

2)

**Ninety-five percent of teenagers are concerned about being popular. If you are one of the five percent who aren't, copy this, put it in your profile, and add your name to the list: Queen S of Randomness 016, Queen B of Randomness 016, AnimieKittyCaffe, The Gypsy Pirate Queen, That Bloody Demon, The Astrology Nerd, Shadow929, Crazy Billie Joe Loving Freak, Yavie Aelienal, Hyperactively Bored, Spymaster E, Shanny-Boo, Gem W, Brown-eyed angelofmusic, piratesswriter/fairy to be, Bara-Minomoto, Em Quagmire, Buffy The Mary-Sue Slayer, Random Little Writer, SamanthaFantasyFan, The-Good-Die-Alone, Daughter of a Renegade, Littlewhisker, Snowdancer56, MoonAquaAngel, warriorfreak, jasminesolo, Protector of Canon2, (this goes for all of us) TheThroppSistersandCompany, muffinlover101, AmaraBellaGirl, Little Christian, Bml1997, 96DarkAngel,Cheycartoon8girl, Ivy000**,**Queencgamer**

I would appricate if you added this to your profile because popularity is one of the main reason many kids and teens do stuff they are not supposed to to be popular sometimes leads to bullying and even pregnancy. I just wanted to get this message across to everyone and my next update will be in a couple of days.

Please do as above in bold and get the message out! YOU DONT NEED TO BE POPULAR TO BE NOTICED!

~From, Queencgamer


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! I am proud to say it is FINALLY SUMMER VACATION WHICH MEANS MORE ROTG STORIES BEING UPDATED FASTER! I also want to apologize for not updating for a while! Things have been a bit on the crazy side from all my last minute test at school! Now let's get this show on the road!

disclaimer: I DONT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! And I personally like it that way!

* * *

~Sophies POV~

When we landed in North place I took a minute to look was still the Pole but it just seemed to have a dark glow to it. But with everything going on it's no wonder (no pun intended) things seem dark. Pitch was a big enough threat years ago and this one seems to be out for a bigger goal...but what? I mean what would...

BANG!

OK THAT HURT! I finally am snapped out of my thought to see a rather amused Jack looking down at me.

"Arent we a little tardy to the party?" asked Jack helping me off the ground. It was just then I noticed a metal pole right in front of me...so thats what happen when you dont pay attention huh?

"Can you be a bit more serious frostbite if you havent noticed we have a big problem going on here!"

I turn to see Bunny with a serious expression glaring at Jack...wait how long had he been there! Oh come on! I really can't go 5 minutes without doing something stupid in front of him! I rub my temples to notice Jacks own expression turned serious.

"Right. Lets go to the others."

Me and Bunny nod and start to follow Jack. I go a little slow to collect my thoughts...now wasnt the time for my dumb crush to get in the way...or how its my birthday soon...or how if anyone saw my room in its current state would call the police. All I can think about is this new enemy. I was too young to help fight Pitch many years ago...but now I can do something. If this person even has greater powers then Pitch..dose that mean he'll be too much for the guardians this time.

I shake my head getting rid of these stupid thought. I know the guardians! they'll put there own lives in danger to protect every kid around the world..after all they did for me and Jamie. I grip my boomerangs furiously. I wasnt going to sit back and be a extra this time! I am going to help the guardians!

Wether they like it or not!

...After all won't we all do anything to protect the ones we care about?

We finally reach the North and Toothina. North was looking at the still passed out Sandy while Tooth was flying around in a panicky stop their actions and finally notice the three of us standing together. Once there eye's land on me they widen and look at Bunny. He walk toward them shaking his head.

"The ankle-biter instead on coming. After all she was the victim of the sand tornado."

That only seemed to surprise them even more as they turned towards me looking for explanation.

"Care to explain Sophie?" ask North rubbing his beard egar to hear what I had to say.

I give him a small smile and start to explain everything that happened when I woke up from the charm breaking to the tornado tearing up my room. By the time I finished all the guardians had a serious expression on their face. That only worried me worse.

"It seems we have a big situation on our hand then mates?" Bunny says with his arm crossed

North nods "Bunnys right. This enemy may be a bit bigger that some fears."

"Then what are we going to do guys! We dont what anyone putting the kids in danger!" Toothina said flying back and forth to each person

"That why he have to stop whoever is doing this before he put the kids in danger!" Jack said while starting to freeze to floor almost causing me to almost clip.

As the four argue about what to do I look up to notice a full moon. Wait Manny! Finally he'll know what to do!

"Hey guys!" I say but they just ignore me

"GUYS!" I yell but they just keep talking tuning me out. I could only fum while they just kept going on. Now I know how Sandy feels.

I look around for something to grab their attention when I spot an elf holding a tray of cookies. I stare at him for a while until a lightbulb goes off in my head. I grab the elf by it head and start to shake it around, ringing the silver bell on its head.

The four finally notice me as I drop the elf and point to the full moon.

"Manny! It's good to see you friend, especially now." North turns his head toward me "Sophie why didnt you say something?"

I now I REALLY know how Sandy feels!Speaking of Sandy I turn my head to notice him still asleep in the corner of the Sandman. Looking at him only made me madder. Now I practically wanted to beat who ever this guy is to a pulp for hurting Sandy!

Putting my full attention on the man in the moon I notice he head down a moon beam right to the center of the floor. The center starts to disaper into a little hole and a large crystal comes out. I could only stare straight at it while the others obviously knew what was going on.

"Guy's do you know what this means!" Tooth said flying closer to the larger crystal

I raise my hand " I actually dont know what this means." I look over at Jack hoping for a explanation. He was rubbing the back of his head sheeply before focusing on the he didnt know what this ment ether.

"It means were getting a new guardian." I hear Bunny whisper under his breath.

"Oh,I wonder who its going to be?" I ask shaking a bit. It wasnt everyday I could witness a new guardian being picked.

We all continue to stare at the crystal for it to finally reveal a image of...

**ME!?**

"SOPHIE!?" I hear all the guardians yell.

All I could do was stare at the crystal.

While the image of me had me looking a bit like a jester we could all tell it was me.

...This ment I was a guardian...

IM GOING TO BE A GUARDIAN!

...Well didnt my life just get a bit more interesting

* * *

Ok guys know here comes the fun part! I want YOU guys to decide what kind of guardian Sophie should be! This voting will end by the 20th! Every 3 days I will update which suggestion are in the lead. So the first leads should be up by the 12th! KEEP REVIEWING! REMEMBER EVERY SUGGESTION AND REVIEW COUNTS!

P.S Anyone else super pumped for Despicable Me 2 and the Smurfs 2 this summer?

QUEENCGAMER IS OUT PEACE!~


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! I said last chapter I would do a update thing and that's what Im going to do!

So right now here are the current choices and it votes for what guardians Sophie will be!

Belief-2

Faith-2

New Beginnings-1

Happiness-1

Purity-1

Loyalty-1

Trust/Truth-1

and to add my own

Imagination-1

Ok and that's the current number of votes for still try to upload every three days and I now have two announcements!

1) Since there will probably be a lot more suggestions these all seem good to me I ask **EVERYONE BEFORE YOU REVIEW THAT THE RULES OF THE POLL HAVE CHANGED!SINCE THERE ARE ALREADY 8 SUGGESTION YOU CAN NOW ONLY VOTE ON THE ONES THAT ARE LISTED ABOVE! I APOLOGIZE IF YOU HAD A SUGGESTION BUT THERE ALREADY MORE THEN I EXPECTED!SO AS OF THIS MOMENT NO MORE SUGGESTION! ONLY VOTES!**

2)Last chapter I also mentioned something about Despicable Me 2 and the Smurfs 2. I know I sound selfish asking this but if ANYONE has any clips of these twp movies please PM me where! I am really obsessed with these movies and just can't wait for them to come out!

KK KEEP REVIEWING AND THE DEADLINE IS STILL UNTIL THE 20TH!NEXT UPDATE SHOULD BE ON THE 15TH!


	10. Another note

Ok people new update for today and I have a few reviews to respond to

Cheetahlover2- Now I usually would not let one little comment by a guest bother me but I had to respond to this you don't want to read a chapter with me doing nothing but talking READ see the list of chapter names?SKIP A AUTHOR for the grammar and spelling I'm still working hard to correct them before I even post a chapter.

rats xp - Thanks for pointing that out!I decided to take new beginnings off the list. And a virtual cookie for you!

Blu Jay 51-since I have taken off new beginnings you can vote again

Faith-3

Imagination-2

Trust/Truth-1

Belief-2

Happiness-1

Purity-2

Loyalty-1

So Faith is in the lead and keep and shout out to all the dad's out there! HAPPY FATHERS DAY!


	11. HAPPY SUMMER Author Note

Hi everyone! Queencgamer updating you from Chesapeake beach!Hope everyone else is doing somthing cool for there summer!Anyway this will be my last update for a, while since I am going to have my computer fixed. BUT that doesn't mean the voting ends. **REVIEWERS STILL HAVE THE UNTIL THE 20TH TO VOTE!** The new chapter should be up...in the best by the 25th.

Faith-3

Imagination-3

Trust/Truth-1

Belief-3

Happiness-1

Purity-3

Loyalty-1

HOLY CRAP! A FOUR WAY TIE BETWEEN PURITY,IMAGINATION,BELIEF AND FAITH!SO KEEP REVIEWING TO BREAK THIS TIE!


	12. Chapter 12

IM BBBBBBAAAAACCCCKKKKK! That's right baby! Queencgamer is back and ready to get this story back on track! I want to thank all my followers! I have had the worst case of writers block and the chapter your about to read is inspired by my great grandmother...who sadly passed away a month before this movie was out. She always told me to accept everyone for who they are and never believe in the word never.

I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!...I rather own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

Sophies POV

After a few minutes of staring at the image of me **(A/N I'm not exactly sure how I want Sophie to look in guardian form for now lets just pretend that she looks like the character NiGHTS..without the hat. Kay?)** the image slowly disappears and the crystal is put away. After a few minutes of silence I begin to do what any reasonable person would do in a situation like this...I passed out.

~20 minutes later~

"Sophie are you ok?'

"Oh my gosh is she ok she's been out for a while?"

"Don't worry Toothina, she's just a bit ..surprised."

"Maybe, we should try waking the Sheila up now?"

"Good idea Bunny. But how?"

"..."

"~Hey Sophie if you don't wake I'm going to draw a mustache on your face~."

"IM AWAKE! DONT DRAW ON MY...face?'

It took me a few minutes to register what was going on as I saw Jack trying hard not to laugh and the rest of the guardians shooting glares at him.

"JACK!" they all said in unison.

But he just started chuckling and pointed towards me finally bursting out laughing. Geez, I haven't seen Jack laugh this much since he did a prank on Bunny that turned him pink for a week...long story.

"Ugh...my head." I started to stand but my legs gave out and I went crashing to the floor again until I felt a pair of strong furry arms grab my waist and hoist me back up to my feet.

"Wouldn't want you getting reacquainted to the ground, now would we ankle-biter?' I look up to see Bunny giving me a concerned grin and l felt my face heat up just at the sight of it.

"I'm sure the ground wouldn't mind, after all we seem to meet each other a lot." I say getting out of his grip and look over to the guardians "So, what dose this mean exactly?"

North was the first one to speak up.

"Well Sophie it means Manny has chose you to be a guardian!" he says arms outstretched and a twinkle in his eye.

My eyes went wide when I suddenly remembered the image of me shown by the crystal. I took minutes to process what was happening inside my head until a question popped up inside my head.

"Guardian of what?" I ask curiously . I never did understand how the guardians knew what the supposed to represent. Did mine show in my personality like Jacks? Or did I also represent some sort of holiday like Bunny and North?

I notice North and Jack look at each other with Jack shaking his head muttering something about Deja Vu when North suddenly turns his attention towards me.

"Sophie, come this way."

He motions me to follow him and when I did I cast a worried look to the rest of the guardians. They all gave me reassuring smiles and went to see if Sandy had woke up yet.

I continue too follow him until we reached a room that looked liked his private quarters. It was filled with all sorts of toys, sweets and magical looking ice carvings. I looked at North to see him holding a tray of cookies.

"Cookie?" he ask holding it out the tray to me

I was about to decline when my stomach grumbles loudly. I blush a bit and grab a triple chocolate chip cookie and mutter a thank you.

"Ok" he says setting the tray down and turning towards me. He stare at me for a moment before asking me a question.

"Sophie, do you know what I protect in kids all around the world?" he ask me stroking his beard looking at me for a answer

"Wonder" I said immediately. It was one of my personal favorite things about North. I always admired how he protected the wonder in kids and how his spirit and passion doe kids and Christmas never burned down.

"Correct, but do you know what makes me a guardian? He ask tossed me what looked like a tiny doll.

"Umm..." Now that I thought about I never did think about what really made the guardians...well guardians. I look down at the tiny doll he tossed me now seeing it clearly. It was one of those small Russian dolls the you stack together but this one seemed a bit more unique than any other doll. It was painted to look like a small baby with huge blue eyes and a cute smile. Ok so the doll represented North but how? I look back at North realizing what he meant.

"Your eyes that see wonder in everything, right?" I ask hoping I got it correct

He gives me a wind smile and suddenly leans in a bit closer.

"Yes! Huge eyes,eyes that can see the wonder in everything around me. They see lights, trees and magic in the air."

He gestures to his workshop and I see what he means. You could practically fill the magic and wonder in the atmosphere . I see hundreds of toys, the big globes and the yetis always hard at work. Sometimes I dreamed about what it means to be a guardians to childhood. I guess its different for each guardians. But I would have never guessed it was Santa's eyes that brought out the magic in everything always protecting the wonder it kids.

"This wonder is what I put into the world and its what I protect within children. It is my center. Its what makes me a guardian." He suddenly looks back at me

"What is your center?"

I looked at the ground with a unsure look.

" I don't know."

I felt North put the tiny doll in my hand wrap my fingers around it. He gave me a smile and I smiled back.I knew I was going to be ok. After all with the help of the guardians I know can find my center. Until then I was going to help track down this new threat to the guardians. Nothing was going to stand in my way of that, epically if this thing could be after children next. Guardian or not I'm going to protect the kids of the world if its the last things I do.. hopefully is not the last thing I do.

"GUYS"

We turn to see Toothina at the flying up to us in a panic.

"What is the problem Tooth?" North ask her as I stash the wooden doll in my pocket for later.

"Sandy's coughing up black stuff!"

* * *

Cliffhanger time! Oh BTW the winner of what Sophie is going to be is ...drumroll please

FAITH!


End file.
